A Friend In Need
by XoxMountainGirlxoX
Summary: Sam goes to Eric with an emergency.


**A/N:** This is my second response to the 4th theme (unlikely pairings) of the NCIS LA Hiatus Fic Challenge on Tumblr. This theme was a really good prompt for me and gave me all kind of ideas, but I only wrote two. This is another friendship, one that we don't really get to see much of. It is also based on a tidbit we've learned about for season 7, Callen going rogue.

Hope you all like!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Eric Beale blindly felt his way towards the loudly ringing cellphone that was on his nightstand. He opened one eye as he caught hold of it, only to shut it as the bright backlight of the screen filled his sensitive eye. He caught a glimpse of the time, which was three in morning, and the name of who was calling, Sam Hanna. He sighed as he hit the answer button.

"Beale." His raspy, tired voice answered.

"Eric, I need you to locate Callen's phone." Came the frantic order almost instantly. The sound of the wide-awake agent made panic and a little envy flood Eric's body.

"Do you know what time….."He started before being cut off.

"I know what time it is." Sam said, his voice strained with frustration.

"Eric, Callen is missing. He sent me a cryptic message about an hour ago. I went to his house and it is empty, I've called Joelle and she hasn't heard from him. He also sent her a text saying that he was sorry, that he loved her and that he hoped to see her again one day. I've gone to all the places he might be, nothing. I need you Eric. I need to find my partner." Eric thought he could almost hear tears in the man's voice as the explanation ended.

"Let…Let me…" he looked around at the dimly lit room," let me get dressed and boot up my computer. I will call you back if I get anything." He winced at how that sounded. It wasn't like he could magically make Callen appear, it will take time to find him…..especially if he went dark. A knock on the door made him jump.

"No need to call, I'm here at your place. I can't just sit around and wait." Sam said, his voice sounding uncharacteristically lost. Eric sighed.

"One moment." He said before hanging up and slipping on a shirt and shorts. He turned on the house lights before going and letting in the distraught agent and friend.

"Have you called Hetty?" Eric asked while walking to his computer and turning it on.

"No, Callen doesn't want her to know. He doesn't want to be found, that is what he told me."

Eric sighed again and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why are you here Sam? If he doesn't want to be found…." He was cut off.

"He's my partner. I'm not going to let him do this alone." The determined look on Sam's face made Eric smile a little.

"I trust you. I know you won't say anything." Sam added, answering the question of why he was asking Eric to do this. Eric's smile grew and then it fell.

"You know Hetty will find out one way or another." Eric pointed out.

"I know, but I'm hoping this gives me a head start to talk him out of whatever stupid thing is his thinking of doing before she lets the dogs and infantry on his trail. I know G and I know how to talk him down. She won't let me do that once she finds out what is going on, she will want to do it herself." Sam explained. Eric's frown deepened.

"What is he going to do? Did he say where he was headed?" The question elicited a sigh from Sam.

"He said he was headed back to Russia. He said that he found something that was off and he wanted to investigate it. Didn't give me the specifics." Sam replied.

"You think it is about his dad?" Eric asked, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"I don't know. The man is so damn secretive I sometimes want to shoot him myself. We are partners, have been for over five years now. You would think that he would trust me enough to tell me why he is doing something." The frustration oozed out of every word Sam said, letting Eric know that what he was about to offer was what was needed. He handed a cold beer over towards Sam who looked at it with hesitation.

"Come on, just one won't hurt and it looks like we are going to need something to help us relax. It is going to take some time…...unless."

"Unless what, Eric?" Sam asked, giving him a pointed look, knowing where this was going.

"She won't say anything. I promise." He hastily sold. Sam sighed.

"Fine….."he said, watching as Eric pulled his phone out of his pocket," call your girlfriend." He added with a slight smirk, watching as Eric fumbled at the word.

"She is NOT my girlfriend." he stated.

"Sure…" he humphed, "….Thanks Eric." he said softly.

"Anytime." Eric said, clinking their bottles together when Sam offered it, the phone to his ear as he listened to the ringing on the other end. He smiled a little as he heard someone pick up and a sleepy voice answered.

"Eric Beale, do you know what time it is?" Her voice raspy, but he could hear the anger brewing.

"Hey, can you come over? I have a situation that I need help with." He said, looking over at the brooding man sitting on his couch and nursing the beer.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
